The Judgement of this world
by Ruststalker92
Summary: The Emperor of mankind has sent a group of his custodes, along with the astartes and adeptus mech to retrieve some lost tech of the old ones which is found in an backwater planet. to benifit the imperium will they succeed or fail?
1. A litte sid note...

A few things before the actual story comes, I want to make a few things clear. 1) the main army will be admech mixed with blood angels, and yes ultra sm- I mean ultramarines. And sprinkle some custodians for good measure.

Now for example one admech vanguard model will equal 100 and a blood angel tactical squad model will equal 10. Here is a "list"

**Admech**

1x dominus=10

2x engineer = 100

3x ranger squads= 27,000

4x vanguard squads=32,000

2x destroyer squads=600

1x datasmith= 50

2x hopilte= 18,000

1x peltasts=9,000

2x servitors= 800

2xinfiltrators=1,000

2x ruststalkers=1,000

2x dragoons=600

2x ironstrider=650

3x kastalen robots=150

3x dunecrawlers=600

**Blood angels**

1x primaris librarían=5

1x tech marine= 10

2x intercessor=100

2x tactical squads= 100

1x aggressor squads= 30

1x cataphractii terminator squads=50

1x dreadnoughts= 15

1x Sanguiniary guard=10

1x servitors= 100

2x assault squads= 50

1xinceptor squad=30

1x Baal predator=10

2xdevastator squads= 50

1x vindicator=10

**Ultrasmurfs**

1x priamaris captain=5

1x primarias Chaplain=5

2x intercessors=100

1xscouts= 50

1x centurión assault squads=30

1x contemptor dreadnought=15

1x victrix honor guard=20

1x attack bike squad=10

1x bike squad =30

1x land raider=10

1x thunderfire cannon=10

1xrepluser=15

1x rhino=15

In another note

Yes the jsdf will not be in it till a more later part of the story. The story will most likely come in a few days. If you have any ideas or any questions I will try to answer.


	2. Chapter one

**Now before I start, I don't own anything if I did I would be rich. Also to answer some questions.**

**JFK: yes and no, you will see.**

Guest: the absolute skullraping of the empire of the gate is but a mere side quest. The goal will be explained in this very chapter.

Now without further ado let the story begin!

**42 millennium**,**imperial palace.**

I shield captain Nero one of the Emperors chosen, veteran of thousands of battles, almost invincible warrior. Was stuck on patrol duty. I sigh at the almost eternal boredom I was stuck in.

I mentally decided to go to see some ancient terrain text later, i then spot a tech priest walking towards me. "Are you in need of something tech priest?" I ask. He then replied "shield captain, you have been ordered to come to the throne room immediately."

"What!? The throne room?!" I said with grand surprise. "Am I perhaps being called for new orders by guilliman?" I thought to myself. He than responds "any problems captain?" With a unreadable gaze. " no not at all tech priest, just surprised to say the very least." I answered with. He leaves with no other words, i quickly hurry to the throne room.

As I enter I suddenly see a red figure, with horns and big blue wings... it was pretty obvious who it was, I dash as fast possible. As I raise my guardian spear and yell at the top of my lungs "DIE TRAITOR!!"

**STOP!**

I pause, i slowly looked right next me. There the one who sits in the golden throne, the master of mankind, "M-my Emperor" i said while dropping to kneel."wow what real welcome party" magnus reply's, you act a lot like those furry fucks then again you don't know the con- quiet traitor!"you don't telll me what do asshole!"

**Both of you shut the fuck upbefore I banish you to ultramar**

"But my lord he is a traitor"! I said in my defense. " And he tried to attack me!" Magnus shouts back.

Number one, magnus he wouldn't have been able to kill you. Due to you being a motherfucking primarch so stop crying like a little brat who just got pinched.

That's bullshit and you know it" magnus responds with.

"My lord wha-"

**Im getting to that!**

Sorry my emperor" I replied with.

**Okay number two, the reason I called you here is because o-**

" what is it my lord I will d-

**Stop fucking interrupting me and i fucking tell you! Damn so rude..**

**Now where was I **

You were going to tell him about his "secret mission"he replied with.

**Ah yes, alright i need you to go to a lost colony and get some old ones tech.**

Wait how do you know there's technology of the old ones"? I ask with confusion.magnus also with a look of confusion asks"and how come you didn't retrieve it when you weren't stuck on that throne?

Because I'm the mother fucking Emperor. Also I was originally going there but then Horus became a edgy rebel, so once again it's Horus's fault.so I want you to get it for me, and while your at it bring try to bring the natives to the imperium.

Thank you my lord I will start right away" I say with grand enthusiasm.magnus then said" hold on what forces will he take? And how will he even pass through without suspension of others? He asked with concern.

Al most forgetting about the traitor I ask " also why is he here?! How come I didn't ask earlier!? "

**Ok you whiny children,1) magnus is good now 2)bring some of the Adeptus Mechanicus mixed with space marines and call it a fucking expedition you dumbasses. **

"I will organize right now Emperor" I respond.

**Good, now go and do my shit also good luck.**

Without a second thought I go to get ready for this que- I mean mission.

** Now I know this is a short chapter but future ones will be longer. Also the landing will be around chapter 8-10 of the manga, now here's the custodes list**

**Golden cronies**

**Shield captain Nero **

**4x custodies squads=24**

**1x wardens=6**

**Contemptor dreadnought=2**

**Vexillus praetor**

**Vexillous praetor allarus terminator amor**

**Land raider=2**

**Vertía praetors=6**


	3. Chapter 2

**I don't own warhammer or gate something something. If I did I would be in my million dollars house filled with warhammer mini s**

**Battleship:Emperor class:redempter**

Its been two weeks since the order, from the Emperor himself! To gather forces for this expedition." I thought to myself while walking around the ship.

I looked out of the window seeing our destination, this big blue planet,eerily similar to that of ancient terra." Shield captain"! Turning around to face one of the blood angel primaris librarian. He had a the usual brownish robes with the blood red armor." Rastis report" stating with firmness." The leading dominus and other Astartes what to discuss our plans for the feudal world"." Good, i will be there right away". I said while looking away and quickly walking along with rastis.

While we walk there rastis asks "shield captain, what sort of technology are we even going after?" He said with a bit of curiosity. " rastis are you aware of the war in heaven"? I respond with.

"Only the basic jest of it".he sighs, it than hits him"wait is it technology of the old ones"!" He said with with slight bewilderment."that's correct rastis" I say with praise. "Thank you shield captain I'm humbled." He said while giving a small smile." Then again you are a librarian", replying with a snort." I Guess so captain I guess." than arrived at the command center .we enter to see various dominus and fellow Astartes discussing."greetings shield captain" says the dominus on my left he had the usual "dominus look".the rest of the group give their greetings.

We all sit down, i start by saying "As most of you may know we're here to find lost xeno techno- "What?!, why look for such heretical things".said a ultramarine Captain with clear distress and anger."hasdiel, it's wiser to let him finish" turned my head left to see it was the dominus from earlier."also didn't they tell you at least the basic information of this mission hmmm" the dominus retored with.

Now hasdriel simply sat quietly,personally being slightly annoyed by this behavior, but I resumed my speech".this feudal world seems to indeed have human life."but remember intergrading them to the imperium is but a secondary goal."

"Are the any sign of chaos" rastis asks with concern." We're not completely sure", I stated.the others seemed to still be at unease, but with good reason."It's also seems to have some imperial elements".

Stated another dominus on my mid right,"brothers we must all stay on guard for any sign of corruption" I said with cation. "And if you find any you know want to do" stateing with dead seriousness." Want is our exact strategy to find these pieces of technology?"asked a chaplain with curiosity.already seeing this question coming eventually, "we shall ask the locals for any mythical or legendary items" I explained. "I'm going to asume that by asking the locals they could give us an location" the dominus questioned.

Everyone seemed to be on with the idea so I continue, "yes that's the case dominus.." I question him "what is you name". "It's israfil captain" he assures. "Now Captain Nero i must ask, what will be our deployment plan"? He questioned.

"We're going to send half of the blood angel battalion alongside the vanguard ultramarines", then your skitarii forces shall come with two fourths of your army." I stated. "One squad of my custodies and a land raider, my wardens will also come with me". I said to the group.

"Any questions, because we're going to in an hour so get ready" I demand. Everyone walks out of the control room to get ready for landing. Seeing everyone gone I go to see my brothers to get them ready

**Deployment**

We get into our transport ships and before we landed on the planet itself i decided to give a few words. "Brothers we here to shed the Emperor's light and to retrieve tech that the Emperor desires, And We will get it for him." My men look at me with confident gazes because they knew they were the Emperor's chosen, his champions and his sword.

"Because Whatever this world may throw at us we, along with our Space marine brothers and the support of the adeptus mechanicus we will Succeed no matter what!" I finished the speech with " remember The Emperor Protects!"

The special region(the empire)

An astronomer sees the falling stars he quickly runs to his lord. As he runs in the senator palace, it's clearly seen that he is hosting a banquet. The astronomer falls to his knees " my lord there are reports of the Stars falling may I go investigate it." He ask with plea, the senator can be seen not really caring allows it.

He sends them with guards. Little did they know **Hell was coming **

**Im finally done with this, sorry for the wait I'll get these written faster.**

**On another note I most say that no primarchs here. Since it would have made a lot of sense.**

**Here's a few things I forgot to add **

**Blood angels **

**Libarian dreadnohgt=2**

**Admech fleet list**

**1:emperor class **

**1:lunar class**

**2:endurance class light cruisers**

**2:nova frigate**

**1:cobra destroyer**

**2:hunter destroyer**

**2gladious frigate**

**1:firestorm frigate**


	4. Hell on the gate world

Alright I don't own warhammer or gate something something. If I did I would have my howitzer in Texas with a pool and food and stuff. Enjoy

**Ma42 gate world 4 days after landing.**

Here I'm am writing this report.

Looking at the fort that we have created with the glorious leadership of the shield captain Nero,(and the ad mech) a personal guard to the EMPEROR himself. I was very proud to be working with him. Also the land it self seemed comparable to that of paradise worlds. Though for all we know it could just be a death trap filled with xenos, chaos, etc.

The fort itself was a area around a dozen or so Arces of land(still expanding),along with some trees that were cleared for the camp and mini fabrica(factory) it's defenseses included defense lines, bunkers,and heavy bolter nests. It wasn't best but it certainly was effective at job, well of defending.

Due to a few fail raids by local xenos which "brother rastis! Hurry up on that report, because you are neeed in the front entrance of our fort!"quickly turning to face the epistolary librarian himself."Why epistolary last time I checked patience is a virtue",I responded sarcastically.

"Time is ticking is it not primaris ?" He threateningly questioned, with much venom in his tone. Quickly on damage control, I state " no espistolary ortas.I'm simply telling the virtue of patience. "well hurry up and while your at it do a quick inspection of taint with us. He commanded, "I'm going I'm going, by the emperor" I whispered under my breath while continuing the report.I very much knew I couldn't do much to the fucking Epistolary librarian due to him outclassing me in every shape and form, while I'm but a simple lexicanum.i could hear finally hear him leave the temporary living my living quarters.

Using my _ultra alpha powers, isearch and search, running to the occasional tech priest extremely, shall we say very technophile thoughts. And the annoying bragging of the blueberries , I roll my eyes and continue._

So far no taint, until I stumbled upon chaplain borus who was currently dreaming "I doubt that borus would have taint but better safe then a guardsmen" mentally announced into in my mind. Looking deeper Into his mind I noticed a abnormal amount of fire.Which made up almost 97.5 percent of his thoughts...didn't seem anything wrong so I continued

After 30 minutes of extreme privacy invasion I snap back to the reality.quickly getting up to get some orders, scouting or something similar.But of course I turned in the report before I left.

As I'm walking through the expanding fort, with tech priests their servitors, building and praying.I noticed the dominus known as israfil, giving out orders to his comrades. I simply continue on my way, but as soon i got near the barracks I hear some call out behind me. "Libraran rastis".

. So I quickly turn to respond, and it just so happened to be one of those honor guard. " yes, is their something of need battle brother"? I questioned. "Well yes, there was orders to contact feudals that have been spotted near the fort. The fellow brother answered with. I was a bit confused on why they needed me,but half a second of thought quickly made me realize that they might need translation. So I quickly respond to his awaiting answer with "very well then, are we to go with whom".

The son of guilliman answered the question with the usual arrogance that you get from the ultramarines. " the Mechanicus is sending a 2 squads of vanguard and rangers. While a squad of scouts of your chapter, along with me and honorable battle brother culus." I was annoyed that I was to be stuck with those arrogant and prideful blueberries. I wanted to just go do the mission quickly, so that these basterds would'nt be on my backside any longer.

I then asked where were was the rhino we would be on. The honor guard simply told me that it was at the front entrance waiting for him and me to get on. Along with the assault drill transports for the Mechanicus.

Once we walked to the front intrance, and the little semblance of a conversation was mostly him talking about how I can't get to his level.i annoyed by his mere presence, much less hearing him utter any form of speech , pure glee came to me when the awaited rhino was right in front of us. Ready to do this mission in the name of the Emperor.

As me and the honor guard opened the entrance of the rhino, we were greeted by the scouts that would be of assistance to us. There was mostly slient salutes, or a "hello brother rastis". Which just so happened to be said to me by the scout Sargent. I have had some small talk with the scout Sargent known as reznov before. He was indeed a promising future Astartes, but I took a quick look on the rest of the future blood angels. Most had either a bolter, or an Astartes pattered shotgun. Only scout Sargent reznov had a sniper rifle, they all had the standerd scout power amor that the space b- I mean codex required. (Damn those blueberries and there idiotic space book)

"Greetings scouts I'm hopeful that we will complete this mission for the Emperor". I told the scouts. The scouts gave their approval with mild clapping.The other two honor guards simply sat the the right back of the rhino. I was pretty sure the scouts would be most likely in hidden positions, in order to ambush Incase the meeting went south.

So the rhino by now had already started to began traveling to the feudals.i could also hear the drilling of the mechanicus transports to join us in our destination.well anyways reznov had sat right next me. For most of the trip there was mild chatter of the scouts to one another.

I decided to communicate with reznov to get a better understanding, because it's always good to tighten comradely In order insure loyalty." Well brother reznov what is your opinion on the chances of the meeting with the feudals will go". I asked the scout. The scout seemed to have a uncertainties,he simply told me "I'm not really sure brother rastis, for all we know they could be chaos tainted or something of the sorts."

I understood the point he was making, and was very much reasonable. Which I reminded the scout that we were the emperor's angels of death. "Yes brother I'm aware of that". He said to me. "but you are correct,we mustn't get careless with our foes".i replied back, deciding I might as well give the scout extremely small warning. "**Listen here reznov any small sign of you committing heresy I will Personally break every single Bone, and then burn you into a crisp!" **This important message I told him through his mind.

Reznov looked taken aback by this warning. But he quickly came recovered from the shock.he practically knew he would be eventually be getting this warning. After that there wasn't of any conversation, it went like that for about around fifteen to twenty minutes. Till all of a sudden the rhino came to a stop.

We had all obviously gotten close to the feudals. "Scouts get into your positions"! I ordered them to do. And with any other word they all silently got out and into some cover, where they activated their Camo cloaks. Me and the honor guards also got out and started walking to the feudals, who weren't to far.

I quickly turned on the my vox caster and told the mechanicus squads to wait for my signal to strike from below.we continued to walk with caution to the road in which we would intercept and communicate with the unsuspecting feudals. The land and sky was indeed a big contrast to the hive or death worlds.It seemed almos- what's that word? Peaceful I think is called. Indeed this word was very foreign. But anyways it wasn't long before we heard the sound of marching and carriages being pulled by who knows what local xeno.

I quickly use psyker powers to see if there were any psyker we might have to deal with. Sure enough it looked like they did, but something was... different about it.

We got closer and closer, till we stumbled upon a dirt road. We definitely use this to make it look like we came this way. So the three of us ( along with scouts and two squads of rangers and vanguard) just stand there,Menacingly.

We could finally see the group of feudals we were supposed to gather intel or negotiate with. It could be seen that the group consists of seemingly a few carts, which I assume have goods or something of the sorts. The carts were protected by a few units of guards to of course protect said carts.

The group then suddenly stop when they saw us in which naturally, had looks of fear,awe, and confusion. But mostly fear, from the crowd of reluctant guards and civilians I could see emerge several men on a descendant of the ancient terrain animal know as the horse.the one in the middle was a young man who had various medals and other honorees, I noted that these feudals seemed to remember some things of the days of being an imperial colony. The mortal seemed to be the one in comma- "hey you there! Tell who are you and of what is your purpose!", He yelled to us. I was bit taken by surprise by this, the honor guards were already inching to pull out their power swords and axes to absolutely massacre them, for daring to yell at them. But of course I singled them to clam down, they moved their hands away from their weapons reluctantly of course.

The second feudal saw this and also tried to clam the situation " certurion quis I think we shoul-". "Did I ask for opinion prudens"?! The feudal replied with arrogance and fury. "We don't have time to deal with you barbaric basterds! I was pretty annoyed at his comment, but since doubted that he was aware of who we were.

"Listen, we are of the imperium of Man feudal and we simply want to negotiate into our fort not so far from here". I tried to convince them with a more.. friendly tone.

This seemed to have little effect, but the second feudal who was an old man red and white toga he had a look of curiosity rather then fear." We are of the saderan empire and we have come to study and investigate a fallen piece of the heavens." He humbly told us.

I started to think that the young leader wasn't going to be convinced, I was sure that the older scholar would be easier to negotiate with." Well we perh- silence barbarian"! He ordered. " I do want to do anything with you, so turn or die!." He screamed at us with fury.

While the scholar named prudens tried to clam the insane leader but to no avail. So I quietly commanded the scouts and ad mech squads to strike at the word now and to also kill all who are armed. All of a sudden the leader yelled out "charge men!" And with that a good amount of the feudals with Spears and swords charged at me and the honor guards.

"Now men!" I commanded into the vox caster. And with that bolter shots ripped through the back lines with great effect. The ground shook when the drill transports enter straight into the middle lines, and the doors burst with galanvic rifles pick off a hood amount of the feudals. The honor guard charged straight in and killing the feudals left and right, I myself casted smite on a group that tried to attack from behind the ultra berries and that alone melted some of them.

More of the them tried to kill me but I simply blocked their attacks and dismembered them with ease. As I still fought the remaining feudals I heard an explosion from where a squad of rangers once were. They were mostly burnt or melted horribly. from behind I spotted their psyker. I wasted no time and charged with thunderous speed, the red clothed psyker saw me charging a casted big blast of roaring fire into me. I managed to cast a psyker barrier before it could do anything.

The psyker panicked when she saw me still coming straight at her, and attempted to cast something else. But it was to late with a loud slash, I got past her. I counted to three.

1

2

3

And with that her head dropped and her blood started pouring off. I looked around my brothers had killed most of the guards. Though a few were captured along with the civilians and the wise man prudens. I walk straight to prudens, crushing or pushing bodies of the dead that were in the way. He had a look of great shock he looked like he wanted to ask many questions, but the pure shock wouldn't let him. All he spit out was "wwwhat are you?" As towered over him I simply told him

" We are the Sons of Sanguinius, we are the angels of death, and our enemies shall fall..."

Sorry **for the massive delay. I was moving and stuff, and if I were honest I didn't really know where I was going with this story I wanted to go. But I now I do so expect a chapter every week or two. And here's a random quote **

**"Only those who are insane have the strength to prosper. And only those who prosper can decide what is sane".**

**-unknown **


	5. End

Sadly I'm going to discontinue this story due to the fact that a story of this scale is a bit to much for a newbie writer like me. This however won't stop me from writing other more small scale storys I have in mind. So I thank all who enjoyed my amateur story.


End file.
